


"Waiting"

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia's thoughts while waiting at the payphone booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Waiting"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennedyismyhero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kennedyismyhero).



> Date: 10-19 February 2006  
> Word Count: 1169 words  
> Summary: Sofia's thoughts while waiting at the payphone booth.  
> Spoilers: Up thru "Werewolves," Season 6  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of Jorja Fox or Louise Lombard.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written for [](http://kennedyismyhero.livejournal.com/profile)[**kennedyismyhero**](http://kennedyismyhero.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/) "Guns & Microscopes" ficathon. Her requests were as follows…
>
>>   
>  _request one: CSI  
>  pairing: Sara/Sofia  
> NC17: sure  
> squicks: BDSM, PWP, crazy OOC dialogue, pure fluff & nothing juicy  
> prompt: I was really intrigued by their interactions in the latest  
> episode so any build off of that, what happened after or similar encounters._   
> 
>
>>   
>  _request two: Without A Trace  
>  pairing: Sam Spade/Elena Delgado  
> NC17: sure  
> squicks: BDSM, PWP, crazy OOC dialogue, pure fluff & nothing juicy  
> prompt: I'll confess, I've only watched a few episode this season but  
> one I caught was Elena's first day. I loved the team up with Sam so  
> anything along those lines, tension while working a case would be great._   
> 
>
>>   
>  _request three: SVU/Karen Sisco  
>  pairing: Karen/Alex  
> NC17: sure  
> squicks: BDSM, PWP, crazy OOC dialogue, pure fluff & nothing juicy  
> prompt: It's been soooo long since I've seen Karen Sisco but I love me  
> some Carla Gugino so I'm with Hope on this. Karen's an US Marshall so  
> maybe she's a stop on Alex's relocation railroad. Between "Loss" and  
> "Ghost" or even after "Ghost"._   
> 
> 
> It was quite a challenge to do this particular story. I'd had a few ideas, including some smutty PWP-ness, but my assignee didn't want PWP. Then my muses chose to flake out on me for a while. And it took quite a bit of poking and prodding to get my muses to work with me again.
> 
> That and some great clips of Sara/Sofia scenes from [](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/profile)[**ctorres**](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/). Those certainly helped me get my muses back on track for the most part… *g*
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, who never let me down when I need them most…

  


Momma said there'd be days like this…

Whoever it was that said it was fun hanging around a crime scene with nothing better to do than wait on your CSI? They were lying. Flat out lying through their teeth. I supposed I should have been grateful I wasn't on day shift and having to wait like this. That would have been hell. And that would also have meant having to file a formal complaint against my CSI.

The sound of the Tahoe pulling up brought me out of my thoughts of potential vengeance. I watched her stepping out of the vehicle as if she had all the time in the world. What the hell was she thinking? This was a damned crime scene, and here she was treating it like a debutante ball? I'd never have done that when I was a CSI. Was Grissom letting this one get away with murder because she was his little pet who could do no wrong?

I blinked at that thought. Where in the hell had I come up with something like that? Sara Sidle had always been a competent CSI, perhaps far more driven and obsessed than might be physically and emotionally acceptable. But I'd also done a little research into her background. Okay, more than a little research.

There really wasn't much I hadn't delved into when Ecklie had conned me into that little witch hunt against Grissom. I hadn't left a stone unturned in my search for ways to discredit the night shift lead. Ecklie promised me the day shift lead. Why wouldn't I dig up every bit of incriminating dirt I could? I knew I'd ruffled the fur of each and every one of Grissom's team. At the time? I didn't care one damned bit. I wanted that day shift lead, and there was nothing I wouldn't do to get it. I even went up against the mighty Catherine Willows. Oh I knew we'd butt heads. That was a given. Ecklie even warned me about it.

And when she was given the swing shift lead? When Ecklie relegated me to the night shift? Rescinded the promise he'd given me? I'd wanted to kill him, truth be told. Sara and Greg certainly didn't trust me. And I'm quite certain Catherine made sure that Nick and Warrick weren't exactly best buddies with me. Then again, it's not like I really got to work with them all that much once the shifts were separated.

I've worked hard to combat that. I'd like to think I overcame that barrier. And then something similar happened when I moved from CSI to detective. Oddly enough, that separation wasn't quite as intense. Then again, I wasn't competition anymore.

But Sara thought of me as competition tonight. I could see it in her eyes, her stance, when she saw the fingerprint powder on the payphone. No, technically I probably wasn't supposed to do that. It wasn't my scene to clear or work, not as a CSI at any rate. But why should I have had to wait there, twiddling my thumbs while she was off doing…whatever it was she was doing that she didn't get my message.

And what was she doing? What could possibly have taken her nearly six hours that she couldn't come out here? It's not like I called early in the morning when she might be sleeping. I called only a couple of hours before her shift would be starting. She was always in the lab by then, if not earlier. And today, when I needed her? Where the hell was she? What was she doing?

A sudden image appeared in my mind's eye: Catherine Willows sprawled naked on Sara's spartan bed, body flushed in the throes of passion. It didn't take much to guess at what she looked like naked, how she moved. I knew her history as an exotic dancer. And I'd dealt with her enough on cases to know the basics of her body language.

What was more intriguing in this little scenario was Sara. What would she look like under those clothes? Would she be shy? Bold? Quiet? A screamer? How would it feel to have those dark, expressive eyes burn a path from head to toe as she memorized every little detail? Following that gaze with her hands, her lips, her teeth… Would she want me silent or begging her for more?

Where the hell did that come from? I wasn't attracted to Sara. Even if I was, she was obviously caught up in Catherine. And Catherine Willows was nothing if not possessive about her "things." I couldn't get any closer to her than I already was, not without crossing Catherine. And I really wasn't in the mood for that…ever.

"Something wrong, Sofia?"

Sara's curious voice startled me out of the thoughts careening through my brain at breakneck speed. I blinked owlishly at her, trying to get my mind back on track. "What?" I asked, grimacing at the idiocy of my reply.

"You're staring at me? What's up?" When I didn't answer right away, she continued. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't get your message right away. I was working on something for Griss and I guess my phone had gotten turned off by accident. It's no reason to treat me like the enemy. Shit happens. Did I ever tell you about the time Catherine and I got stuck at a scene out in the middle of nowhere? David got himself lost, if you can believe it. And damn, if you're ever stuck on a scene with Catherine like that? Like hours and hours? Make sure you have some kind of snack food with you. She can be a royal bitch when her blood sugar's low."

I couldn't help the grin at her story. "I'll keep that in mind," I replied casually. I could see Sara was starting to pack up her kit and samples. Just how long was I lost in thought anyway? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts again, I knelt down to help her finish up.

"I can do it," Sara said with a hint of a defensive tone. "I'm not helpless here."

"Sorry." I lifted my hands in a classic acquiescence pose. "Just wanted to help out. Well, that and stretching a bit. Look, I'm sorry for being pushy when you got here. Maybe my own blood sugar's a bit low at this point."

She grinned lopsidedly, and I couldn't help echoing her grin. "Well that sucks. I don't have anything here for you, but if you follow me back into town, I'm sure we can find someplace to get you back to normal."

"You're on. I'll buy." Her eyebrows rose at that. "Consider it my way of apologizing for my attitude." Besides, maybe I'd be lucky enough to find out if she and Catherine really were involved. And if not? Maybe I'd have to see if Sara was interested or not…

I could wait a little longer. I'd just be better prepared.


End file.
